Graphic components may be aligned in different types of geometric alignments such as center alignment, right alignment, left alignment, top alignment and bottom alignment. For certain graphic components such as, for example, asymmetric geographic components, the geometric alignment may not coincide with a visual alignment of the component, where the visual alignment may be more visually pleasing to the eye than the geometric alignment. Similarly to geometric components, text may be aligned in similar geometric alignments that differ from the visual alignment of the text. Currently, users such as graphic designers may visually align graphic components and text by geometrically aligning the object and then using their eyes to find a visual center of the object. Then, the user manually manipulates the object to visually align the object.